Thoughts About Seven Cups of Coffee
by KaBeki
Summary: [VIXX] [Leo x N] - secangkir kopi setiap pagi selama tujuh hari


**Thoughts about seven cups of coffee.**

.

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

.

.

.

Aku menyesap kopi di pagi hari.

Ada hal lucu ketika aku menyentuhkan bibirku pada bibir cangkir ini. Rasanya menggelitik, seperti ciuman pertamaku. Aku tak bermaksud berciuman denganmu, namun terjadi begitu saja ketika redup lampu sedang bermain bebas. Kemudian menjadi kelam ruangan itu. aku dan dirimu, mencari cahaya bersama. Tak elak kita buta sementara, kemudian tubuh kita seperti tak bisa banyak bicara ketika tanpa sengaja gelap ruangan membuat tubuh kita bertubrukan. Saat itu aku merasa seperti seorang yang penasaran. Bagaimana rupamu ketika menghilang? Maka aku menyentuh dirimu, kemudian akhirnya ibu jariku menyentuh atas bibirmu. Kau mengeluh, lantas dengan instingku dalam gelap, kita berciuman. Lalu kemudian lampu hidup kembali, dan ciuman itu disaksikan oleh empat orang.

.

Aku menyesap kopi di pagi hari.

Entah kenapa, ada semerbak tipis aroma vanili, seperti parfummu yang kuhirup saat aku menyapa matahari pagi dengan malas. Dimana aku menguap puas setelah malam membuatku nyaman, terutama saat kau berada di sisiku dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Bagaikan magnet, kita berbeda. Semua kata-kata terlontar dari bibirmu itu begitu saja, mengalir seperti tak pernah kenal kata berhenti. Terkadang kau bertukar cerita padaku sepihak, karena aku bukanlah kau yang bisa sejenak duduk dan bercerita tentang bagaimana siang membuat malamku. Sementara aku, kau tahu sendiri, aku terbiasa diam dan menatapmu lama. Aku melihatmu seperti dunia. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui.

.

Aku menyesap kopi di pagi hari.

Ini adalah kopi pertamaku yang kudapat dengan tanpa gula. Rasanya seperti komedi satir, ketika aku memaksa diriku menyukainya, sementara dia terus masuk ke dalam relung tubuhku tanpa aku bisa menghentikannya. Aku sedang membicarakan kopi, dimana aku terus membiarkannya tertelan melalui kerongkonganku. Namun jika membicarakan kau, mungkin ada serupa. Kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku begitu saja, karena aku membiarkannya demikian. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, namun perlahan semua menjadi candu. Kau membuka semua perasaku yang lain. Membuatku sadar aku juga manusia.

.

Aku menyesap kopi di pagi hari.

Perlahan wewangian itu menghilang tersenyawa dengan oksigen dan karbondioksida. Yang kutahu, aku hidup dengan perasaan ini. Mengingat semua tentangmu hanya dari segelas minuman di tanganku yang sebenarnya tak pernah menyiratkan apapun, hanya menyuratkan kafein sebagai penenang dan gula sebagai perasa. Aku biasanya menyukai kopi manis, namun entah kenapa mulai sekarang kurasa aku akan segera menyukai kopi yang pahit. Karena entah kenapa, rasa manis mulai tak terasa di pengecapku.

.

Aku menyesap kopi di pagi hari.

Terkadang, tak ada wewangian apapun yang tercium dari secangkir minuman. Yang kucium adalah udara di sekitarku, dan itupun tawar, aku tak dapat mengenal apapun. Yang cukup kutahu, kau menghirup udara yang sama. Dan setiap malam kau bernapas, beberapa detik kemudian kau datang padaku, mengikat kedua lenganmu kepadaku. Kemudian bersandar padaku dan mulai mengisi ruangan dengan kata-katamu. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menatap langit-langit. Menarikmu ke beranda, membuatmu diam. Sama sepertiku. Kemudian yang kita lakukan adalah berciuman di bawah teduhan bintang. Kadang, sekalipun saat langit mendung.

.

Aku menyesap kopi di pagi hari.

Tanganku meninggalkan sidik jari di cangkir putih. Jejaknya terlihat samar, namun ada disana. Sekalipun terhapus, ketika kusentuh, tetap akan ada jejak disana. Kau seperti itu. Kau menyentuhku sekali, maka kau akan tetap ada padaku. Sekalipun kuhapus jejakmu, tak ada kata akan hilang sempurna. Kau tetap ada, dan aku meyakininya.

.

Aku menyesap kopi di pagi hari.

Telah berjalan tujuh hari semenjak kau pergi menuju lembayung senja yang jauh nan abadi. Namun memori tentangmu terus datang kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon.

Aku, Jung Taekwoon yang merindu.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **A/N:** T_T produk author galau pagi-pagi… /digebukin/ wkwkwk miannn RnR juseyo(?)


End file.
